Little Sougo (Oneshoot)
by JihanSepti
Summary: Sougo, lelaki mesum, aneh, dan sadis... yang entah mengapa bisa menjadi kekasihku. OkiKagu FF.


**Kagur** **a** **'s P.O.V**

Sialan. Apa yang ia inginkan dariku? Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia?

"Kagura, seberapa jauh pun kau berlari, kau akan ada di pelukanku _, sayang."_

Sialan! Terkutuklah pria itu! Aku bahkan bolos kuliah karenanya!

Aku memperkencang lariku, sampai kesebuah tiang didekat taman terdekat. Baiklah, taman-taman di Tokyo memang menyebalkan karena aku sering sekali kesini. Aku terengah-engah dan mengipas-ngipaskan kerah bajuku untuk memunculkan barangkali sedikit saja udara sejuk. Aku bisa pingsan dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tak pernah berolahraga.

"Kagura!"

Sial!

Aku lari lagi. Apa sih mau dia? Oh Tuhan, Mami... Tolong aku. PRIA GILA DENGAN KELAKUAN SIALANNYA!

Aku terus berlari, menabrak pasangan sejati— _w_ _akatta_ _,_ kakek dan nenek yang masih terlihat mesra. Aku menggeleng, berlari lagi, tak tahu apa saja yang kutabrak—apakah itu tong sampah, asal jangan menabrak kendaraan saja. Aku tetap fokus, seolah aku berada didalam ajang lomba lari tingkat nasional bidang estafet keliling kota. Lihatlah, bahkan orang-orang yang melihatku dikejar laki-laki sialan itu seperti melihat copet.

SIALAN SOUGO DAN SEGALA TENTANGNYA!

Aku lari lagi. Kali ini aku sampai di sebuah gang dan menerobos langsung kedalamnya. Hanya jalan kecil, muat untuk satu truk saja. Rumah disini seperti berpagar tembok tinggi—entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya fokus dengan lariku saja sehingga samping kiri dan kananku seolah seperti siluet garis-garis laju saja. Menemukan sebuah rumah kecil yang berpagar tinggi. Aku masuk dan _yup!_ Ada tong sampah dari logam setinggi pinggangku disana. Peluang yang bagus untuk menutupi diriku dari depan dan samping. Aku memposisikan tong sampah itu agar sesuai keinginanku lalu aku menyelinap dibaliknya. Entahlah, aku tahu lari Sougo cepat sekali mengingat tadi dia tak berada jauh dibelakangku. Dia atlet sekolah, bung! Wajar saja. Aku hanya berdo'a pada Tuhan agar Sougo Sialan Okita itu tak melihatku—aku berharap akan suatu keajaiban yang mana tahu akan datang kepadaku.

"Merasa sudah aman, _hmm?"_

Sialan! Ini suara—kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kananku—berhubung tong sampah ada disamping kiriku dan tembok pagar dibelakangku. SOUGO! Sial, dia—sejak kapan dia disini? Sudah menenggak minuman kaleng dengan santainya rupanya, dan duduk disampingku. Memang pria gila!

"Kau—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriakku histeris didepan telinganya. Aku memegang dadaku takut, seakan dia mau memperkosaku. Aku tak perduli apakah penghuni rumah akan keluar dengan kuali dan sutil di tangannya untuk memarahiku, yang penting aku harus menyelamatkan diriku dulu dari pria sialan ini!

"Wow wow. _Calm down_ _,_ china. Oh—kau lumayan membuatku lelah," Aku meringis. Apa sih yang dia inginkan?

"Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu mengejarku hah! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN _BAKA_!" teriakku lagi. Biarlah dia tuli sekalian. Dia meringis, menutup sebelah telinganya yang menjadi pusat sasaran teriakanku tadi. Dia menghembuskan udara kedalam tangannya yang terkepal lalu menaruh tengannya yang terkepal itu ke telinganya. Seakan menyalurkan udara itu ke telinganya—kebiasaan ketika orang merasa telinganya hampir tuli karena teriakan. Aku menggeram kesal, lantas bergerak sedikit, ingin berdiri, namun lengan kekarnya menarikku. _Triple jerk_ _aiser_ _._

"Kagura. Aku hanya ingin berbicara, _C'mon._ Kau kekasihku tapi kau menganggapku sebagai _monster."_ Aku menggeletukkan gigiku lagi. Amarah sudah mendidihkan darahku. Mukaku memanas.

"Sougo. Lepaskan sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku. Lagipula tak ada lagi urusanku untuk tetap disini menghadapi tingkah lakumu yang sialan itu!"

Dia mengangkat alisnya. Dia memasang senyum seringai yang nakal. Aku mengangkat alis, hell. Pria aneh.

"Siapa bilang kau tak ada lagi urusan disini, hmm? Kau masih harus menemani adikku,"

Aku mengernyit,

"Adik? Bukankah kau tidak punya adik?"

"Ada, Kagura." ujarnya sembari tersenyum nakal lagi. Aku semakin mengangkat kernyitanku. Ibunya tidak hamil. Dia anak terakhir. Apa Ibunya mengadopsi?

"Siapa?"

Sougo menarik senyum polosnya yang tanpa berdosa itu lebar-lebar lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Kuikuti arah telunjuk itu melalui mataku, dan dia menunjuk pada sesuatu ditengah-tengah pangkal pahanya.

"KAU GILA!"

Adalah ucapan terakhirku sebelum aku meninggalkannya yang terbahak disana dan aku memerah malu. Dia mempermainkanku!

Aku sampai di rumah dan aku membuka laptopku. Benar-benar hari sialan. Aku tak kuliah dan aku dua kali lipat lebih lelah, semuanya karena pria itu! Aku berdecak lantas membuka laptop itu dengan perasaan campur aduk setelah sebelumnya aku mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket akibat bekas keringat. Aku membuka _e_ _-mail_ yang masuk. Ada dua _e-_ _mail_ masuk dan salah satunya dari Sougo. APA LAGI, SIH?!

 **Dari :** Sougo Okita

 **Perihal :** Adikku

 **Tanggal :** 16 Maret 2014 11.09

 **Untuk :** Kagura

Sudah melihatnya? Apakah adikku manis, sayang? Dia bernama Little Sougo.

 **Sougo Okita**

WHAT THE HECK. MANIS? _Little Sougo_?

Aku menggeram. Lelaki mesum!

 **Dari :** Kagura

 **Perihal :** Lelaki Mesum!

 **Tanggal :** 16 Maret 2014 11.10

 **Untuk :** Sougo Okita

Kau adalah lelaki tergila yang pernah ku temui. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau menjadi kekasihku, kurasa ada gangguan pada mataku waktu itu. KAU BILANG APA? MANIS? Apa-apaan dengan nama Little Sougo itu hah?!

 **Kagura**

Aku menunggu balasannya penuh antisipasi. Entah apa yang akan dibalasnya, kurasa aku harus bersiap-siap untuk mendatanginya dan menerjang kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ada balasan.

 **Dari :** Sougo Okita

 **Perihal** : Gangguan pada mata

 **Tanggal :** 16 Maret 2014 09.13

 **Untuk :** Kagura

Kau harus berfikir tentang itu, sayang. Kurasa kau yang waktu itu mengejarku. Dan kau harus terbiasa dengan Little Sougo. Kupikir kau harus menyesuaikan diri.

 **Sougo Okita**

APA KATANYA? Sialan. Menyesuaikan diri? Dan sejak kapan aku mengejar dirinya? Tidak ada satupun pihak yang mengejar! Seharusnya dia ingat waktu itu kami bertemu. Itu waktu aku pingsan di acara perpisahan SHS karena kelelahan. Dia yang kebetulan melihatku—yah, untungnya mau berbaik hati menolongku dan menungguiku sadar atas pertolongan para guru. Lalu dia mengantarku pulang. Sejak itu dia seperti malaikat untukku, apalagi sikapnya yang memanjakan wanita. Dan sekarang, sikap memanjakan itu malahan menjengkelkan! Karena semenjak pacaran, aku tahu bahwa itu bukan hanya untukku. Dia memang perayu ulung. Dan sialnya aku baru tahu setelah aku berhubungan dengannya. Entahlah, aku merasa ada kejanggalan pada hubungan ini, pertengkaran tiap harinya ini hanya membuatku seolah jengkel setiap melihatnya. Tapi entah mengapa hubungan ini berlanjut. Aku sendiri tak terpikir masalah itu.

Aku lantas masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajuku. AKU AKAN KERUMAHNYA DAN MENERJANG KEPALANYA!

Aku pergi kerumah Sougo dengan langkah yang tak sabar. Aku sudah menahan geram sepanjang jalan. Kadang aku sampai lupa menatap jalan saking emosinya. Dan pada saat itu pula orang-orang seolah terpelanting menjauhiku yang mukanya sudah merah padam dan ganas seperti banteng liar.

Ketika aku sampai dirumahnya, aku mengucap salam kepada Kakaknya yang senantiasa riang menyambutku. Tanpa basa-basi dan tentu saja membuat Mitsuba- _nee_ bingung, aku langsung menelusuri ruangan rumahnya yang super besar itu lantas menaiki tangga yang langsung menuju ke lorong kamarnya. Aku menelusuri lorong itu dengan amarah yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun dan sudah siap diluncurkan bagai roket dengan bahan bakar tingkat tertinggi. Aku mendobrak dengan sekuat tenagaku.

"Astaga!"

Aku menutup mataku seraya berbalik. APA-APAAN ITU YANG KULIHAT? Dia _shirtless!_ Pria itu shirtless!

Aku meraba-raba ke belakang, mencari daun pintunya agar aku bisa menutup pintunya kembali. Namun sebuah tangan mengambil tanganku yang sibuk mencari itu, menariknya kuat, oh Tuhan!

Dia menarik tanganku dan merapatkanku ke tembok, lalu dia menutup pintunya. Dan kini matanya menangkap mataku lagi. Bola mata merah yang membekukan... Oh Tuhan! Aku bahkan—tujuanku kesini adalah untuk menerjangnya! Bukan untuk menyerah pada pesonanya!

Dia menatap tajam kearahku, jemari kuatnya mencengkeram kedua bahuku. Dia menyeringai nakal. "Hello, _sweety_ _china_ _."_ Tiba-tiba amarahku mencuat keluar. Sebuah serangan adrenalin yang kuat untuk tetap marah padanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Ap—a yang kau lakukan!"

" _Sssttt..._ Diam sebelum Ane-ue kesini dan mencurigai kita..." Aku menggeliat, aku memberontak, mencoba lepas dari jangkauannya, lepas dari tubuh kekarnya yang menghimpitku keras. Aku begitu emosi padanya lantas tak bisa menerima setiap apapun perlakuannya.

"Jadi bagaimana negosiasi kita? Kau mau menyesuaikan diri? Pertama-tama, kau harus menyebut namanya. Sebut L-I-T-T-L-E S-O-U-G-O. Little Sougo,"

"Sou—go- _kun_ lepaskan... KUMOHON!" teriakku sambil mengerahkan tenaga dan mendorongnya kuat. Aku melakukannya sambil menutup mataku dan..aku berhasil. Aku terlepas darinya meski dia hanya jauh beberapa puluh senti didepanku. Yah, maklum saja karena kekuatanku bukan apa-apa untuknya. Dia menatapku dengan alis terangkat, merasa heran dengan aku yang terlalu menentangnya. Itu benar jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku melakukannya kali ini karena aku terlampau kesal padanya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau gila, kau tahu? Kau sangat memuakkan! Jangan pernah menyangka bahwa aku mengejarmu, dan telan bulat-bulat kata-kata Little Sougo mu itu! Aku takkan pernah mengatakannya—dan lagi, jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi dengan tindakan konyolmu itu! Aku membencimu!"

Lalu aku keluar dan menutup pintu dengan cara menghantam pintu itu kuat, meninggalkan dirinya yang berdiri mematung memandangiku heran. Aku tahu aku berlebihan, tetapi aku merasa dia terlalu mendominasi. Seakan dia selalu melakukan apa saja seenak yang dia mau.

Pagi ini aku kuliah dengan lesu yang menyelimutiku dari rumah hingga aku turun dari angkutan umum. Aku sudah dua hari tidak melihat juga tak menghubungiku sedikitpun. Dia mungkin sadar akan peringatanku. Tapi, _kono yaro_. Aku memang terlalu berlebihan pada hari itu. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin dia tak menemuiku, aku hanya menginginkan dia untuk tidak bertingkah laku konyol lagi jika bersamaku. Tapi mungkin karena emosi yang mengambil alih dan memperalat tubuhku, aku mengatakannya. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dan Sougo benar-benar tidak menemuiku bahkan tidak terlihat olehku sama sekali.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus dengan letih karena aku bergadang untuk tugas tadi malam. Aku berjalan sembari memegang tengkukku, merasakan nyeri luar biasa disana. Ketika kutegakkan kepalaku, mataku tentu saja menghadap kedepan—dan aku menangkap tubuh seorang laki-laki yang kukenal. Posturnya, gayanya, sepatunya, aku tahu itu Sougo. Aku memicingkan mataku segera dan aku melihatnya memeluk seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu tidak seksi, tetapi dia jauh lebih keren penampilannya daripada yang lainnya. Dia cantik, rambutnya tergerai indah... Memakai rok mini jeans, sepatu boat dengan hak tinggi... Dan tas mungilnya yang indah. Dia pantas sekali bersama Sougo. Aku memandangi mereka yang berjalan kearahku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku tiba-tiba merasa jantungku bergemuruh. Cemburu? Tidak mungkin! Aku tahu Sougo memang perayu ulung!

Ketika kami berpapasan, Sougo melihatku sambil tersenyum. Tetapi berbeda tujuan. Dia tersenyum untuk perempuan itu, sedangkan tatapannya untukku. Perempuan itu..ternyata adalah Nobume. Cewek _primadonna_ kampus.

Aku langsung memalingkan muka dan berjalan lagi. Lebih kencang...karena dorongan dari jantungku yang juga berdetak kencang. Mereka berlalu begitu saja, bercanda, berangkulan, dan tertawa bersama, seakan dunia milik mereka berdua...

 _Cih!_ Mengapa aku memperhatikan pria sialan itu? Lagipula mengapa dia sempat menoleh padaku tadi? Jika ingin bersenang-senang, silahkan! Mengapa harus menoleh padaku segala?!

Satu minggu berlalu. Dia memang tak menghubungiku lagi. Syukurlah. Aku menjalani kuliahku normal. Tetapi ada satu yang menggangguku dan aku kesal menyadari bahwa hal itu ternyata mengangguku. Setiap hari dia menggandeng perempuan yang berbeda. Setiap hal itu terjadi, aku selalu berpapasan dengannya dan yah, dia memandangku seperti hari pertama saat aku memergokinya. Terkadang aku merasa ingin mendampratnya, tapi kemudian aku sadar. Apa peduliku dan apa hubungannya? Tidak ada. Buang jauh-jauh hubungan sialan yang memang tak terlalu dipermasalahkan selama ini. Terkadang aku melihatnya kuliah dua hari sekali. Ah, Mengapa aku memperhatikannya? Tetapi aku tak bohong. Dia sering tak kuliah. Dan dia bukan dijuluki perayu ulung kampus lagi disini. Melainkan _playboy_ ulung kampus.

Entah bagaimana aku menyadari bahwa diam-diam aku memperhatikannya. Tanpa menanyakan apapun kepada orangtuanya yang memang dekat denganku. Tapi aku memperhatikannya. Aku tak mau menanyakannya sebab aku akan malu jika Sougo mengetahuinya. Dia pasti mencercaku karena aku menjilat ludahku sendiri terlebih dia sudah tak ingat padaku lagi, pastinya. Dia sekarang terlalu jauh dimataku.

Satu minggu telah berlalu lagi. Keadaan ini terus bertahan dan diperburuk oleh suatu kenyataan yang masih membingungkanku, kenyataan yang masih meragukanku... Dan hari ini adalah pesta reunian seangkatan SHS ku dulu. Aku menghadirinya dengan gaun selutut berwarna hitam yang sederhana pemberian ibuku. Aku duduk di pojok ruangan sendirian—yah, mungkin ada beberapa orang didekatku, tapi tidak ada yang berbicara kepadaku. Aku menghela nafas lantas tersenyum memandangi suasana yang menurutku—terlalu elegan ini. Banyak foto kenangan waktu SHS dipajang disisi kanan dan kiri ruangan—menjadi dekorasi. Dan satu panggung didepan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku.

"Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi—katakan saja temanku waktu SHS yang juga datang ke sini. Aku memerah mengingat dia dulu pernah mengirimkan surat cinta padaku. Dia tersenyum dan menatapku penuh perhatian,

"Kau datang?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tersenyum,

"Yah—seperti yang kau lihat." Dia terkekeh pelan sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Aku bangga merasa telah membuat sedikit lelucon untuknya.

"Kau tak ingin berdansa?" Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Shinpachi. Aku tak bisa berdansa," kataku tersipu. Dia terus memandangiku dan diam-diam aku gugup.

"Mau kuajarkan?" Aku menoleh padanya, kaget. Aku mengedipkan mataku dua kali dengan cepat, merasa terkejut sekaligus tak percaya dan itu membuatnya terkekeh, "Kau sangat lu—" kata-katanya terhenti ketika terdengar ditelinga kami suara ribut-ribut. Suara yang seperti takjub—terpesona—kagum—atau apalah, semacam itu. Semua orang tampak berbondong-bondong mendekati panggung dan aku mendengar samar-samar suara petikan gitar. Aku seperti tahu nada ini...

Shinpachi menarik tanganku lantas mengajakku mendekati kerumunan itu dan bergabung diantaranya. Aku kini berada cukup ditengah dan terekspos-lah apa yang ada di panggung itu. Seseorang yang amat kukenal... Memainkan gitarnya lembut... Dan aku tahu, ketika aku sampai disana dia telah sampai pada _reff_ -nya...

Aku mendengarkannya dengan saksama... Lirik demi lirik dia lantunkan dengan begitu merdunya... Diiringi lantunan gitar yang indah... Aku menyadari sesuatu...

Aku merindukannya! Aku merindukan Sougo... Bawah sadarku meledekku akibat kecerobohanku.. Aku merindukannya... Aku mengaku kalah dan bersujud kalah didepan bawah sadarku sendiri...

Dan aku mengingat semua apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Pada dasarnya itu manis...dan aku menyadarinya karena itu selalu terputar menjadi CD harian yang di replay diotakku... Aku tak pantas membenci tindakan konyolnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melakukan itu padaku, tidak ada.

Dan aku sadar itu.

Kejadian yang kurang dari waktu satu jam itu telah merubah segalanya hingga kini. Aku merindukannya. Saat dia berbicara mesum didepanku, saat dia selalu menyekapku jika tak ada orang, saat kami kejar-kejaran seperti kelinci dikejar singa... Saat dia berperilaku seperti itu hanya kepadaku... Mungkin waktu itu dia suka merayu wanita, tapi aku sadar. Dulu dia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kepada wanita lain selain diriku. Dan sekarang dia berbeda, hanya karena kata-kata cerobohku... Apa dia marah padaku? Ah, mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri menyebutkan bahwa dia marah padaku dan melakukan ini semua agar membuatku marah dan peduli lagi padanya. Itu tak mungkin. Aku bukanlah wanita yang sempurna. Tak mungkin dia sampai begitu padaku...

Ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku, saat itu juga lagu itu selesai. Semua orang memberikan _applause_ yang meriah untuknya. Dia sangat hebat sekali. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengejutkanku dan semua orang disini, sesuatu yang membuatku membenarkan penyesalanku!

" _Arigatou minna-san_ _._ Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk perempuan yang benar-benar aku cintai _. I love her so much."_ Jantungku berdebar keras. Siapa perempuan itu? Dia tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan lagi, _"She's here. Between y'all. I hope she's here beside me if I call her name."_ Aku semakin berdegup kencang. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar. Nampak bahwa dia bahagia sekali.

" _I love you,_ Nobume."

Aku terbelalak. Jantungku sudah ada dimulutku, seolah-olah ingin melompat keluar. Aku melihat perempuan dengan nama Nobume itu menuruti kata-kata Sougo dan naik keatas panggung. Perempuan itu langsung duduk di kursi yang entah mengapa sudah ada disana, sepasang dengan punya Sougo, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelum Sougo bernyanyi. Dan mereka bersipandang. Sougo menatapnya penuh kasih, dan perempuan itu tersipu malu. Kemudian Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya pelan... Dan kini bibir mereka telah bertautan satu sama lain. Semua yang menonton bersorak kagum dan memberikan _applause_ yang makin heboh.

Ya Tuhan. Dadaku sesak. Aku merasa seperti dihimpit batu ribuan ton disana. Membuat nafasku pendek-pendek. Darahku berdesir panas. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku bahagia karena dia juga bahagia kini, aku tak salah mengambil jalan waktu itu berarti. Aku benar untuk mengatakan padanya jangan mendekatiku lagi. Aku tak salah... Tapi mengapa hatiku seakan merasa bahwa ini salahku... Dan bawah sadarku terus mengejekku dengan sinisnya disana...

Aku berkelut dalam pikiranku agak lama sehingga tak sadar bahwa penonton disana sudah kembali ke tempat semula. Sougo dan perempuan itu juga sudah tak ada disana. Aku menatap sekeliling, mereka sedang berdansa sekarang. Aku menghela nafas berat lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" Aku mengerjap. Shinpachi pasti memperhatikanku...

"Tidak—" Aku dengan cepat menggeleng, "aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau terlihat lelah. Mau kuantar pulang?" Aku menatapnya dan refleks aku mengangguk. Aku memang lelah sekali. Lelah oleh makian batin...

Dan Shinpachi menarikku keluar dari pesta yang diadakan di hotel bintang lima itu lantas mengantarkanku pulang dengan mobil R8 miliknya.

 _ **Two Days Later...**_

Aku baru saja ingin mematikan lampu yang bertengger di mejaku ketika ponselku berbunyi. Mitsuba- _nee_? Apa yang terjadi?

Aku langsung mengangkatnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu dan tanpa mengingat soal adiknya, "Halo?"

"Kagura, _kau kah itu?"_

"Y—ya, _ane-ue_. Kenapa? Ada apa malam-malam begini kau menelpon—"

"Kagura! Bisakah kau kesini, sayang? Sougo sudah dua hari ini tak sadarkan diri... Dokter bilang dia mengidap _leukimia...Kukira mungkin kedatanganmu akan sedikit membuatnya bersemangat..."_

Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kiriku. Aku menangis—aku benar-benar menangis! Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Mitsuba- _nee_ rasanya tak pernah membohongiku, tetapi Sougo pernah.

"Tapi, Mom—aku..."

"Kumohon, Kagura, _demi keselamatannya..."_ Oh Tuhan, Aku spontan mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Aku tak menyangka dua hari dia tak kuliah gara-gara hal itu... Dia punya penyakit leukimia dan dia _menyembunyikannya_ dariku? _Bagaimana mungkin!_

Aku lantas berlari keluar kamar tanpa sedetikpun tak mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat berada disana dan melihatnya! Aku tak tahu mengapa Mitsuba- _nee_ malah menghubungiku padahal aku menjamin bahwa dia pasti tahu Sougo sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru dan itu sudah cukup lama. Apalagi mereka sangat serasi dan saling menyayangi. Sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di pesta itu dua hari yang lalu, Jujur waktu berada di mobil Shinpachi aku menangis... Menangis sejadi-jadinya... Berderaian air mata... Kemudian setelah itu aku tak melihatnya dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri... Ada apa dengan semua ini? Mengapa semua seolah berganti begitu cepat? _Seolah dimainkan oleh skenario yang sangat dramatis dan tiba-tiba... Dan juga alur yang cepat?_

Aku berlari lagi setelah naik bus umum dengan berderaian air mata dan perasaan takut, kalut, gelisah, bercampur menjadi satu. Aku kini berlari ke depan pintu pagar Sougo lalu mengguncang-guncangkan rantai yang di _gembok_ itu sekuat tenaga. Aku rasa teriakanku sumbang, suaraku pecah oleh tangisan tanpa henti. Aku nyaris saja terduduk ketika kemudian Mom Pattir berlari kearahku dan membuka pagar yang di _gembok_ besar itu.

Tanpa memedulikan apapun lagi, ketika pagar itu terbuka, aku langsung menerobos masuk dengan air mata yang tak berhenti tumpah... _Ya Tuhan, semoga dia baik-baik saja! Aku_. _menyayanginya, Tuhan, aku menyayanginya..._ Gumamku dan aku terjatuh diantara alam tak berujung... _Alam kesedihanku dan penyesalanku..._

Aku masuk kedalam rumah, menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan gusar tanpa takut untuk jatuh, dan aku langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Sougo. Dan seketika itu tubuhku melemas...

Aku masuk dan melihatnya... Melihat dirinya yang terbaring lemas dengan muka pucat dalam tidurnya yang tenang... Air mataku semakin tumpah _. Mengapa kau tak memberitahukan ini padaku, Sougo? Mengapa?!_

Kududukkan tubuhku disamping kasur Sougo. Aku sedikit melirik Mom Pattie yang sudah menangis didepan pintu, menatapku dan anaknya... Aku tak sanggup melihat ini...

"Aku bingung mengapa ia tak bangun selama dua hari ini, Kagura... Padahal dia sangat kuat, Sougo-ku yang kuat... Dan tiba-tiba dia terbaring seperti itu..." ujarnya sambil menangis. Merasa dirinya tak tahan, dia menutup pintu dan keluar. _Aku bisa paham,_ _Ane-ue_ _, aku bisa paham..._

Aku menangis terisak-isak saat aku memandangnya. _Tidak! Dia tak boleh meninggalkanku!_

Tanganku meremasnya dengan gemetar dan aku menangis dengan suara kuat. Aku tak bisa membendung dan menahannya lagi. Aku sangat ingin dia bangun dan melakukan hal konyol didepanku, aku ingin dia bangun! Aku menangis selayaknya anak kecil didepannya... Aku tak bisa dan tak mau mengontrolnya lagi. _Kau harus bangun, Sougo! Seenaknya saja kau meninggalkanku sendirian... Kau harus bangun dan memelukku..._

Kemudian aku membentaknya,

"Sougo kumohon jangan membuatku cemas! Bangunlah, kau tak boleh lemah!"

"Sougo aku tahu kau mendengarkanku... Aku tahu aku tak sempat meminta maaf padamu, tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, Sougo... _Aku mencintaimu._ Aku mencintaimu, _sangat..._ Aku minta maaf... _Bangun, ya?_ Kumohon maukah kau sekali saja _menurutiku?"_ Aku tertunduk, menangis semakin kuat dan tersedu-sedu, "Kumohon, Sougo... _Bangunlah!_ Aku tahu aku _tak pantas_ untukmu, aku perempuan yang _jelek, menyebalkan,_ tetapi aku ingin sekali ini saja kau mendengarkanku... Kau lihat Mitsuba- _nee_? Dia sedih sekali, Sougo... Kumohon Sougo! Aku akan melakukan _apapun_ agar kau mau bangun, aku rela menyebutkan _Little Sougo_ berkali-kali, _menyesuaikan diri,_ dan apapun yang kau mau agar kau bangun... _Kumohon, Sougo..._ Aku mencintaimu _... I love you so much..."_

" _Benarkah?"_

Aku terlonjak. Refleks tubuhku terdorong kebelakang dan aku jatuh dari kursi. Aku ternganga, nafasku masih tak beraturan dan kali ini aku dikejutkan dengan hal yang berbeda. Aku shock dua kali dan itu karena hal yang berbeda. Jadi semua ini...

"SOUGO!"

Dia tergelak diatas kasur. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal—sampai kebalanya miring kebelakang dan dia memegang perutnya yang terarah keatas. Aku memandangnya tak percaya.

Dan aku baru tersadar...

DIA MEMBOHONGIKU!

APA-APAAN DENGAN LEUKIMIA SIALAN?

"SOUGOOOOOOOOOOO YOU SUCH A JERRRRRKKKKKKKKK! SADIIIIIIIISSSS!"

Aku memukulinya dengan bantal berkali-kali, aku menendang punggungnya den menyentakkan kakiku dilehernya, dan belum puas aku melepas sendal boneka Madagascar ku ke bokongnya! Aku bodoh sekali!

 _Once a Jerk, Forever a Jerk!_

Aku terus menghajarnya, tak perduli jika dia pingsan sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia meringis kesakitan meski dia terus tertawa, "Ampuni aku—oi Kagura kumohon hentikan itu! Kau menyakiti kulit mulusku!"

"KULIT MULUS HAH? RASAKAN!" Aku memukuli lagi kepalanya, kujitak, hingga dia sekarang terjatuh. _Hell,_ anehnya dia masih tertawa. Oh Tuhan ini—ini sungguh memalukan!

Dengan rasa malu dan gusar, aku cepat-cepat berdiri. Aku ingin pulang! Aku malu sekali! Aku berjanji untuk tak berhadapan dengannya lagi!

"Dasar pria gila!" celetukku lalu bersiap melangkahkan kakiku. Tapi sebuah lengan menarikku kuat dan aku terjatuh diatas kasur, dan kini lengan itu menahan tubuhku. Mata karamelnya mengunciku... Ada apa ini?

"Jangan mencoba kabur ketika kau telah _menyatakan_ cintamu padaku."

Sialan! Aku merona. Yang jadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah, Mengapa aku begitu mudahnya mengatakan itu semua tadi?!

"Sougo lepas—"

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat tersanjung dengan semua kata-kata manismu. Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku rupanya... _Sampai-sampai kau kesini hanya menggunakan piyama berikut sandal bonekamu."_

Aku tercengang. Aku baru menyadarinya... SIALAN! Aku tersipu.

Dia masih membekapku, tidak ada celas setipis pisau pun. Nafasnya berkeliaran mengelilingi permukaan wajahku. Mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman...

"Nyaman, eh? Kau berkata kau akan melakukan apapun untukku, kan? Okay. Pertama, ucapkan kata-kata LITTLE SOUGO itu di telingaku," Aku menganga lebar,

"Sougo? Kau—penuntut!"

"Terserah atau aku akan melemparkanmu keluar jendela. Pilih salah satu." Aku menggeram. Sialan pria sadis ini!

"Sougo aku tak—"

"Pilih salah satu." Oh Tuhan. Dia—apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku menggeram, kulihat dia memasang seringai nakal dan menantang diatasku. Dia kuat sekali! Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tuha—aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga tak bisa kabur. Aku menggeletukkan gigi, menarik nafas berupa dengusan, dan aku kini sangat geram padanya,

" _LITTLE SOUGO!"_

Dia menyeringai puas sedangkan aku mendengus kesal, "Bagus. Gadis baik."

"Lantas katakan padaku apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua!"

"Mengerjaimu, itu saja."

"Lantas gadis itu..."

"Oh, kau sangat menyayangiku, _eh?_ Sampai-sampai kau ingat peristiwa itu..." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, aku merona. Aku malu...

"Itu sandiwara. Aku yakin kau tak bodoh. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu bahwa itu di skenariokan sebelumnya. Kursi untuk Maria memang sengaja disediakan. Kau pasti agak heran dengan kursi itu." Sial! Mengapa dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Kau selalu keras kepala dan susah dilunakkan. Aku akhirnya mengatakan kepada Mom dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat sebuah ide..." Dia melirikku sarkastik, "yaitu dengan seperti ini. Aku bekerja sama dengan Mom."

"KAU GILA!"

"Gila karenamu, _china_ -ku sayang."

Sialan. Aku memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan berteriak. Namun dia mendekapku semakin kuat dan dia menutup mulutku dengan satu jarinya, aku merasa lemah dan kini dia terlihat lega. Dia lalu menyeringai nakal lagi,

"Permintaan pertama sudah kau lakukan. Sekarang permintaan kedua," Aku mengernyit.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Tidurlah disini bersamaku malam ini. Kau ingin menyesuaikan dirimu dengan Mr. Little Sougo, ' _kan?_ "

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

END


End file.
